Sarah Polley
|luogo di nascita = Toronto (Ontario) |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |coniuge 1 = David Wharnsby (2003-2008) |coniuge 2 = David Sandomierski (2011-) |figli = }} ]] '''Sarah Polley' è un'attrice, cantante, regista e sceneggiatrice canadese. Viene spesso ricordata per aver interpretato il ruolo di Sara Stanley nella serie tv canadese La strada per Avonlea. Ha recitato in molti altri film, tra i quali Il dolce domani, Guinevere, Le bianche tracce della vita, Go - Una notte da dimenticare, Il mistero dell'acqua, La mia vita senza me, Le avventure del Barone di Munchausen, L'alba dei morti viventi, ''Splice e Mr. Nobody. Biografia Giovinezza Sarah Polley, la più giovane di cinque figli, nacque a Toronto, nell'Ontario, in Canada. Figlia di Diane Elizabeth (nata MacMillan), un'attrice, e Michael Polley, un agente assicurativo nativo del Regno Unito. La madre di Sarah morì di cancro poco dopo l'undicesimo compleanno della figlia. Sarah frequentò la ''Subway Academy II e poi la Earl Haig Secondary School, che però smise prima di diplomarsi. Carriera Gli inizi La sua prima apparizione cinematografica Sarah la fece, all'età di quattro anni, nel ruolo di Molly nel film Disney Un magico Natale. All'età di otto anni entrò nel cast della serie televisiva Ramona, tratta dai libri di Beverly Cleary. In quello stesso anno recitò nel film Le avventure del barone di Münchausen di Terry Gilliam. Il successo giunse però quando Sarah Polley interpretò il personaggio di Sara Stanley nella famosa serie televisiva La strada per Avonlea. La serie, andata in onda dal 1990 al 1996, venne distribuita negli Stati Uniti da Disney Channel. All'età di 12 anni (circa nel 1991), Sarah partecipò ad una cerimonia di premiazione indossando un segno della pace per protestare contro la Guerra del Golfo. I dirigenti della Disney le chiesero di rimuoverlo, ma lei si rifiuto. Questo geste portò ad una rottura dei rapporti tra la Disney e l'attrice, la quale venne cacciata dalla serie La strada per Avonlea nel 1994. La serie venne poi cancellata nel 1996, tuttavia Sarah Polley tornò ad interpretare Sara Stanley in un episodio nel 1995 e nell'episodio finale nel 1996. Carriera da adulta Sarah recitò nel ruolo di Lily nella serie televisiva Straight Up, trasmessa dal 1996 al 1998 e per la quale vinse un Gemini Award. Nel 1997 recitò nel film The Sweet Hereafter, con il quale ottenne molto successo negli Stati Uniti. Nel 2000 fu inizialmente scelta per il ruolo di Penny Lane nel film Quasi famosi, ma poi la parte fu data a Kate Hudson e Sarah fece ritorno in Canada per recitare in The Law of Enclosures. Il suo ruolo nel film del 2003 My Life Without Me, le fece vincere il Genie Award per la miglior attrice protagonista. Nel 2004 recitò nel film L'alba dei morti viventi, remake di Zombi di George Romero. Nel 2005 recitò in La vita segreta delle parole accanto a Tim Robbins e Julie Christie. Per questo ruolo ottenne una nomination come Miglior attrice europea agli European Film Academy. Carriera da regista Nel 2006 Sarah Polley fece il suo debutto come regista col film Away from Her - Lontano da lei, tratto dal racconto The Bear Came Over the Mountain di Alice Munro, ed interpretato da Julie Christie. Presentato al Toronto International Film Festival l'11 settembre 2006, il film acquistato dalla Lionsgate e distribuito negli Stati Uniti per la somma di $750,000. Nel 2008 ha vinto un Genie Award for Best Achievement in Direction divenentando la prima donna a ricevere tale premio. Attivismo politico e sociale Dopo la rottura con la Disney, Sarah Polley ha dedicato i suoi sforzi alla politica, diventando membro del Nuovo Partito Democratico, un partito di centro-sinistra canadese. Nel 1995 Sarah perse due denti durante gli scontri con la polizia antisommossa durante una manifestazione di protesta contro il governo di centro-destra di Mike Harris. Di recente ha ridimensionato il suo attivismo politico. Vita privata Sarah Polley è atea.http://www.torontolife.com/features/woman-verge/?pageno=5 Il 10 settembre 2003 ha sposato con l'editore di film canadese David Wharnsby, suo compagno per sette anni. Hanno divorziato nel 2008. Il 23 agosto 2011 ha sposato l'assistente legale canadese David Sandomierski, che lavora presso l'Università di Toronto. La loro figlia Eve è nata il 7 febbraio 2012.Sarah Polly Boasts Breastfeeding While Screening Latest Film Filmografia Attrice ]] in una scena del film ''Il dolce domani]] *''Night Heat'' (Night Heat), nell'episodio "The Game" (1985) *''Un magico Natale'' (One Magic Christmas)(1985) *''Confidential'' (Confidential) (1986) *''Screen Two, nell'episodio "Heaven on Earth" (1987) *Bella da morire'' (Prettykill) (1987) *''Le mani di uno sconosciuto'' (Hands of a Stranger) (1987) Film TV *''Blue Monkey'' (1987) *''Braccio vincente'' (The Big Town) (1987) *''Venerdì 13'' (Friday the 13th), nell'episodio "The Inheritance" (1987) *''Ramona'' (1988) Serie TV *''Le avventure del Barone di Munchausen'' (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen) (1988) *''Babar'' (Babar: The Movie) (1989) (voce) *''Lantern Hill'' (1990) Film TV *''La strada per Avonlea'' (Road to Avonlea) (1990 - 1996) Serie TV *''Johann's Gift to Christmas'' (1991) Film TV *''The Hidden Room, nell'episodio "Dangerous Dreams" (1993) *Il fuggitivo'' (The Fugitive) (1993) (non accreditata) *''Take Another Look'' (1994) Film TV *''Exotica'' (Exotica) (1994) *''Children First!'' (1996) *''Straight Up'' (1996) Serie TV *''Joe's So Mean to Josephine'' (1996) *''Il dolce domani'' (The Sweet Hereafter) (1997) *''Il giardino dei ricordi'' (The Hanging Garden) (1997) *''The Planet of Junior Brown'' (1997) *''Jerry & Tom'' (Jerry and Tom) (1998) *''White Lies'' (1998) Film TV *''Happy Christmas, Miss King'' (1998) Film TV (filmati d'archivio) *''Last Night'' (1998) *''Guinevere'' (1999) *''eXistenZ'' (eXistenZ) (1999) *''Go - Una notte da dimenticare'' (Go) (1999) *''The Life Before This'' (1999) *''Made in Canada, nell'episodio "It's a Science" (1999) *This Might Be Good'' (2000) *''Love Come Down'' (2000) *''Il mistero dell'acqua'' (The Weight of Water) (2000) *''The Law of Enclosures'' (2000) *''Le bianche tracce della vita'' (The Claim) (2000) *''No Such Thing'' (No Such Thing) (2001) *''The Event'' (The Event) (2003) *''La mia vita senza me'' (My Life Without Me) (2003) *''Dermott's Quest'' (2003) *''Luck'' (2003) *''L'alba dei morti viventi'' (Dawn of the Dead) (2004) *''The I Inside'' (2004) *''Sugar'' (2004) *''Siblings'' (2004) *''Non bussare alla mia porta'' (Don't Come Knocking) (2005) *''La vita segreta delle parole'' (The Secret Life of Words) (2005) *''Beowulf & Grendel'' (2005) *''I commedianti'' (Slings and Arrows), negli episodi "Vex Not His Ghost" (2006), "That Way Madness Lies" (2006), "Every Inch a King" (2006), "All Blessed Secrets" (2006) e "The Promised End" (2006) *''John Adams, negli episodi "Reunion" (2008), "Unite or Die" (2008), "Unnecessary War" (2008) e "Peacefield" (2008) *Mr. Nobody'' (Mr. Nobody) (2009) *''Splice'' (Splice) (2009) *''Trigger'' (Trigger) (2010) Regista *''The Best Day of My Life'' (1999) Cortometraggio *''Don't Think Twice'' (1999) Cortometraggio *''I Shout Love'' (2001) Cortometraggio *''All I Want for Christmas'' (2002) *''The Shields Stories, l'episodio "The Harp" (2004) *Away From Her - Lontano da lei'' (Away from Her) (2006) Sceneggiatrice *''The Best Day of My Life'' (1999) Cortometraggio *''Don't Think Twice'' (1999) Cortometraggio *''I Shout Love'' (2001) Cortometraggio *''The Shields Stories, l'episodio "The Harp" (2004) *Away From Her - Lontano da lei'' (Away from Her) (2006) Note Polley, Sarah Polley, Sarah Polley, Sarah